


Still Lives in Snow Globes

by lil_1337



Category: Donald Strachey Mysteries (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-18
Updated: 2012-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 01:13:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/425301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_1337/pseuds/lil_1337
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of seasonal five sentence fics inspired by the random prompts posted for the 'thon because I couldn't settle on just one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still Lives in Snow Globes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for 2012 New Yearsathon at [](http://tim-don-a-thon.livejournal.com/profile)[**tim_don_a_thon**](http://tim-don-a-thon.livejournal.com/)

**Stuck in a snowstorm:**

The wind howled around the corner of the building, screaming out its wicked determination to destroy everything in its path. It whipped the snow it carried into towering drifts that blocked doors and crept up to peek in windows like a thief in the night. Inside, away from the clutches of the bitter cold, a fire burned warm and cheerful. In front of the hearth, wrapped in blankets and sipping hot toddies, two men snuggled, sharing body heat and mutual enjoyment in in the company of the other. Tomorrow, there would be a house, a driveway, a neighborhood and a town to dig out, as well as lives to resume, but for now the world stood still in the arms of peacefully sheltered lovers.

**Fun playing in the snow:**

Christmas eve dinner, by long standing tradition, was a time for friends and family to gather, share in a meal and the communal warmth that comes with the holidays. This year with the addition of Kelly and her kids the fun spilled out of the house and into the backyard where a clean white plateau of freshly fallen snow beckoned. Snowmen were made, snowballs thrown, and at Timmy's insistence he and his sister instructed the children on the best methods of making snow angels. Laughter rang in the air and soon a few of the neighbors ventured out into the wintry night to join in the merrymaking. Later that night over mugs of Timmy's special recipe hot chocolate even the cold hating Donald had to agree the evening had been an unparalleled success.

**Don hates cold vs. Tim's love of sweaters and gloves:**

“It's fucking freezing this morning.”

“I know! Isn't it glorious?”

“No, I think my balls have shrunk up so much they've disappeared.”

“Come here and let me help you find them.”

**First time ice skating, skiing, some other winter activity:**

As a lover of all things cold and wintry Timmy was shocked and more than a little horrified to discover Donald had never set foot in an ice rink. Despite Donald's strong protestations that he really didn't need to learn to skate Timmy made it his mission in life to make sure that his lover discovered the pleasures of whizzing, carefree, around on frozen water. Multiple falls and a mostly frost bitten ass later Donald found that with a little bit of help he could limp his way around the circumference of the rink with a little help from the railing. Hot chocolate liberally spiked with spirits greatly improved Donald's out look on the sport. A hot bath and a butt massage later he was even willing to let Timmy talk him into returning for another lesson.

**Trouble with the eggnog, or other wintry drink:**

“What exactly is in eggnog anyway? I mean I know what eggs are, but what is nog and why does it taste so damn good?”

“I think it's the whiskey.”

“That explains it.” Donald burped softly, swaying slightly, as he tried to land a kiss on Timmy's lips only to miss and hit Bub's instead.

**Office holiday party...:**

The holiday party thrown by Senator Platt was exactly what Donald had expected. There was expensive finger food, an open bar, and lots of people he had no interest in making small or large talk with. Then, of course, there was the hated monkey suit he was required to wear. Leaning back against the bar, martini in hand, he was able to watch Timmy in his natural element, something that Donald never tired of. Knowing that at the end of the night he would be the one taking gorgeous, articulate, and probably tipsy Timmy Callahan home was the best part of the whole event.

**The car breaks down in the snow/car stuck in a snow bank:**

“I knew we should have called a cab.”

“I'm sure she'll start in a minute.”

“I'm calling a cab before we both freeze to death waiting for this old clunker to start.”

“Ha, she heard you, listen to that engine purr.”

“It sounds more like a death rattle to me.”

**Broken New Year's resolution:**

“Most people break their New Year's resolutions within the first month. Personally, I find making them is as pointless as vowing never to drink when suffering from a hang over.”

“Really? And here I was going to resolve to be a good boy this year.”

“Give me a minute to finish this martini and we get started on breaking it”

**One of the boys doesn't believe in making resolutions:**

Timmy, being the practical man that he is, has never been one for making New Years resolutions. Instead he chooses his commitments carefully and then sees them through to the bitter end. It is this sometimes grim resolve that has earned him the affectionate nickname of pit bull. Donald on the other hand finds the tradition amusing and feels no guilt when his resolution of the year falls forgotten by the wayside. The only exception to this is when he resolved to make sure Timmy always knew how loved and wanted he was on their first New Years Eve together.

**Getting caught in a storm of glitter or confetti:**

“It's raining men. Hallelujah, it's raining men.”

Kenny giggled, throwing glittering confetti in the air so it drifted down over everyone in the near vicinity. Attempting to brush the sparkling stuff off his shirt and having no luck Donald flashed a glance at Timmy who was similarly employed. An unspoken vow was made and sealed; Kenny would get no more alcohol that night.

**Not being able to kiss each other when the ball drops:**

It was the first time since Timmy had thrown caution to the wind and gone home with a man he'd only just met, but was already enamored with, that he and Donald were not together to watch the ball drop on New Year's Eve. Following a lead for a case he was currently working across the country had resulted in Donald being in the wrong place at the wrong time, namely Boulder International Airport on the night of one of the worst storms in history. All flights were canceled and renting a car, let alone driving it, was completely out of the question. Looking around at the brightly lit room filled with expensive decorations and hopefully generous donors Timmy couldn't help, but think that it just wasn't the same without the man he loved. Given a choice he would gladly give up beluga caviar and exquisitely prepared pate for molded plastic chairs if it meant being able to be with Donald at midnight.

**Their first Near Year's:**

Candlelight and fine wine with some soft jazz on the stereo was how Donald pictured his first New Year's Eve with Timmy would be. He planned out everything, up to and including the dreaded monkey suit of doom. But, as they say, the Gods laugh while men make plans. Instead it turned into a night of antibiotics, decongestants, chicken noodle soup, and Dick Clark on the tv. Still, waking up in Timmy's bed early on the morning of January first, Donald thought it had been one of the best New Year's Eves he had ever had.

**Don misses NYE because of a case:**

As far as airports go Boulder International was neither the best nor the worst, choosing instead to exist in the middle range that lends itself to being completely unremarkable. For Donald, though, it felt more like a prison. One with decent coffee and food a step above vending machine fare, but a prison none the less. He didn't demand much from life; a warm place to sleep, the occasional martini and peanut butter good enough to be eaten straight from the jar. Mostly though, he needed Timmy because without him the rest didn't matter and with him everything else was manageable.

**Tim throws a NYE party:**

The house glowed with warm light put out by both the chandelier and the fire crackling in the hearth. In the kitchen, Donald and his apprentice martini maker Kenny were mixing drinks. The living room was filled with friends, family and few people who had not yet been categorized one way or the other. Even Bub Bailey was smiling which pretty much marked a high moment for the year that was just about to end. From across the room Donald's eyes met Timmy's and they shared a moment; silently expressing their love for each other and the people who colored their lives.

**A New Year's Eve tradition unique to the boys:**

“I feel strange doing this now that you've found Kelly and brought her back to us.” Timmy half turned to smile at Donald letting the love he felt show in his eyes.

“Then light it for all the other Kellys out there that haven't found their way home yet.”

Timmy nodded then reverently lit the candle before setting it down to join the others on the rough wooden shelf of the shrine. Fighting back tears he turned and let himself be drawn into the safe haven of Donald's arms.

**Watching fireworks:**

“Oh, they're beautiful aren't they?”

“Not as beautiful as you.”

“Flatterer, are you trying to butter me up to get me into bed?”

“Would it work if I was?”

“Yes, lets go make some fireworks of our own.”

**Dressing up:**

As much as Donald hated dressing up he loved it when Timmy did. There was something about putting on formal wear that made the already gorgeous Mr. Callahan look particularly dapper and extremely fuckable. In fact, Timmy in a tuxedo was one of Donald's favorite things to think about on long, cold, lonely stakeouts. The downside, of course, was that he was alone and not in a position to do anything about the needs those images roused in his heart and body. On the other hand, they served as a good reminder that these days Donald had a damn good reason to make sure he gets home safely at the end of the night.

**A night out on the town:**

The Christmas shopping was done and the decorations were strung up brightening the house. To celebrate Donald allowed himself to be talked into dressing up in his favorite suit and taking Timmy out for a night of fine dining and dancing. The food was well prepared and thoroughly enjoyed as was the wine that accompanied it. Their favorite jazz club was comfortably busy with a live band that hit all the right notes with their selection of songs. The best part, though, was spending the night together talking and laughing as if the world beyond their personal bubble didn't exist.

**Going to Times Square to ring in the new year:**

The trip to Times Square was an apology of sorts. While it was a good thing that Donald's business had picked up over the last six months it meant the amount of late nights and missed movies had too. Standing in the snow counting down the minutes and waiting for the ball to fall to announce the beginning of yet another year had a magical quality to it that even Donald the cynic couldn't deny. Wrapping his arms around Timmy and pulling him close, Donald whispered that next year he promised to be a better husband. To which Timmy responded that was impossible as Donald was already everything he could ever want.

**A toast:**

Timmy lifted his glass, waiting for the room full of people to quiet. “Two thousand eleven gave us the end of 'don't ask, don't tell' and New York voting to legalize same sex marriage. Two triumphs long past due and yet only the beginning of list of things that need to change. I'm proud of what we have accomplished and I'm look forward to seeing what two thousand twelve has in store for us.” From the front of the crowd Donald raised his glass and added his voice as the crowd roared its approval.

**Tim or Don gets quite tipsy (and something unusual happens):**

“Ple~ase,” Timmy voice took on the wheedling tone of a small boy who is certainly that life will not be worth living without five more minutes to play before giving in to the necessary evils of bath and bed.

“You're drunk and you'll regret it in the morning.” Not that Donald wasn't just as tipsy, but alcohol always brought out in him a need to state the obvious.

Timmy turned wide, pleading, eyes on Donald and he was done for because saying no to that face was a physical impossibility. With a resigned sigh he handed over his last ten dollars, smiling as Timmy slipped the shivering puppy into the warmth of his jacket.

**Tim or Don tries champagne for the first time:**

The champagne was lukewarm which was not surprising since it had been bought from a man in an open air market to whom refrigeration was a foreign concept. Kyle had bought it anyway because Donald had mentioned once in passing that he had never tried it. The wine was not the only first that Donald experienced that night safely ensconced in a hotel known to cater to military men on leave. Men with limited budgets who often doubled or tripled up to save cash for wine, women, song, and souvenirs for loved ones back home. Looking back now with the wisdom that comes from time and distance, Donald knows that what he and Kyle had was as close to love as the cheap, vinegary, wine they had shared was to the Dom Pérignon he now had with Timothy Callahan.

**Getting married on New Year's Eve:**

It was Timmy's idea, but Donald was happy to indulge it, especially when it put him on the receiving end of one of Timmy's million watt smiles that somehow managed to express 'I love you with all my heart' and 'I'm going to take you home, rip off all your clothes, and fuck you 'til you are boneless with pleasure' at the same time. It was just one of the many things that Donald loved about Timmy. His Timmy, the man that Donald had agreed to cherish and keep in sickness and in health til death did they part, though Donald was not ready to accept the parting at death thing. Surrounded by family who were friends and friends who filled the void for missing family they said their vows and made their promises, sealing the deal with a kiss at the stroke of midnight. A new day, a new year, and for Donald, the beginning of a new life that already surpassed everything he thought he could ever aspire to.

**A New Year's at home with Dick Clark:**

“I'm still not convinced that there isn't a painting in Dick Clark's attic that is aging for him. Maybe I should get Sparky The Gay Detective on the case and answer this question once and for all.”

“How are you going to pay him? Detectives aren't cheap you know.”

“Not cheap, no, but definitely doable.”


End file.
